A Gardevoir and His Trainer
by holydiver666
Summary: This story explores the relationship between a male trainer and his male gardevoir. M for language, violence, and yaoi . Please review.


Malcom, or "mal", danced with joy as he left the cheering stadium. He won! He finally won! After all that time he finally made it to the position of top coordinator, and he managed it with only one pokemon the entire time. Mal had doted on it and raised it since he got it, pouring everything he had into him. When he was given the pokemon by his parents, it had already been in its final evolution stage and matured, about 22 years. That pokemon, a gardevoir, chuckled at Mal. It was carrying the ribbon cup in its hands, " I do hope this means we get a break now," he said.

Malcom looked at Joseph, his pride and joy, "You bet buddy," and gave him a congratulatory hug. Joseph was extremely tall for a gardevoir, topping out at six feet two inches. So when Mal hugged him, Joseph's head rested on his. Malcom would draw out the hugs as long as possible because he loved the feeling of his pokemon's bare torso, it was so warm when Joseph was happy too. Joe was one of the few gardevoirs that most people had a hard time believing wasn't human.

They broke from the hug and Joe put a finger under Mal's chin and lifted it up to look at him, much to his embarrassment , "we ARE going home now, aren't we?"

"Yes ofcourse!" he tried to move his head back down without much success, and instead just ended up looking down.

Joseph chuckled and patted him on the head.

'_What's with him lately? He sure gets touchy-feely at times. whatever.'_Malcom had to go to the travel office and buy a one-way plane ticket back to Unova. After nearly fainting from the price, he and joseph had to wait in the airport, "So Joey," he teased, "How does it feel to be adored by thousands of people?"

He just shrugged, "I'm indifferent, though I am flattered at the least. Did you at le- did you find my performance satisfactory?"

"More than enough Joe! I mean look at you! Picture of handsomeness, and don't forget your height, is it really a surprise you won every contest at the first try. It was all you buddy, I'm just the loudmouth at the end of the court,"

Joseph chuckled and ruffled his hair. causing Malcom to pout. It's almost like he was treating him like a kid, even if he was older, Malcom was 18. His face just made Joe laugh harder. The flight was still an hour away, and by this time Malcom's head was leaning on his pokemon's shoulder fast asleep, much to Joeseph's amusement.

A trubbish was patrolling the seat isles, and ironically, was picking up trash. The little pokemon looked up at Joseph and spoke in the language of their kinds, "You are male,"

Joe looked at it in confusion, "...Yes...so are you...I think..."

"Why?"

He couldn't believe it was even asking that question, "Why am I male!?"

"Why does a human male want a male gardevoir?"

He pondered a moment," Are you refering to the fact that many teens want a gardevoir of the opposite sex to mate with?"

"yes."

"Does it matter? Besides, he's not so... he doesn't think that way"

"Two males cannot have eggs"

"neither can a human male andf a female gardevoir,"

The trubbish nodded slowly.

"Again, does it matter?"

"if you want eggs-"

"and if you don't?"

The trubbish pondered again, " I guess not," and continued picking up the trash.

Joseph looked at Malcom asleep on his shoulder. He always had felt like a father to the boy. He had been out in the world since he was out of the egg, Malcom only just recently left the safety net of his parents. Malcom was skinny and good looking, compared to Joseph's toned body, and was very girlish at times. _Daughter or son?_ he chuckled inwardly.

Joseph slipped the tablet out of his trainer's pocket and turned it on, casually looking through history and that sort of thing. He smiled, "Typical, seems a bit conflicted though," he put it back. Malcom did look like a girl, and not just his face. His hair was very thick and long, his legs were girlish, and his body was very slender and...it was time to go! Joe roused him from sleep, or at least tried to. Malcom would have none of it, as he was exhausted from the competetion. Very well, He picked him up in his arms and put him to his chest as he walked past the flight attendant, giving her the ticket with a completely straight face and carrying him to their seat. Malcom would sleep on him for the rest of the flight.


End file.
